Tales of Avalon
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Part of the 'Harry Potter: Pokemon Master' series. Presented as a collection of reports and stories written by characters from the Harry Potter and Pokemon universe, these chapters give more insight into the region of Avalon, Harry's family tree, and the legends of the Pokemon world that will shape the coming battle between Harry, his Pokemon, and Voldemort.
1. The Line of AZ (Remus Lupin)

The Royal Line of AZ

By Remus Lupin

Of all the talk the many Ancient and Noble Houses of Avalon and the surrounding regions make of their proud ancestry, none can match the sheer influence of the Royal Line as AZ. This line, which stretches back over 2000 years, has more than any other bloodline influenced and altered the fate and destiny of this world.

AZ was the King of Kalos who ruled during the Scouring War. Once a just and peaceful king, AZ went mad when his first Pokémon, given to him by his mother, was killed by enemy soldiers. AZ sought a way to not only cheat death but also visit it upon his enemies, leading to one of the most devastating massacres in history. No one is quite sure if he succeeded in cheating death, but it is known that he most certainly rewarded the spectre with many fresh souls.

What little sanity AZ had left before he activated his Great Weapon saw him seeking to protect his children, four sons. Each was told to flee Kalos and never return and it was made to appear as if they had been banished and disowned by their father. There are still many in Kalos who do not realize that AZ's line continues to this day. Some psychologists believe that this is the reason why myths about AZ still wandering Kalos exist: they are a memory that there once were sons of the great king who dwelled in the lands.

From these four sons came the great rulers of our world. Sadly, many of them met the same fate as their father. The King of the Abyss and the King of Pokelantis, both of whose names have been lost to the ages, were drawn to the sea and set up their kingdoms there. The Abyss King built a great aquatic temple off the southern shores of Unova, which was considered one of the Ancient Wonders of the World. It height above the waves was equal to its height below and travelers would marvel at the ability to look below the waters. The Abyss King died fighting a great evil and his temple sunk below to the ocean floor, becoming the Abyssal Ruins. The King of Pokelantis proved to be his father's son and attempted to conquer the world. Madness overtook him and he was known to make bold claims and drown those that dared to correct him while he laughed upon his throne. He was defeated by Ho-Oh and his island kingdom was wiped from the face of the earth.

The third son, Sarthira, journeyed to Johto, where he discovered the Unown. By freeing them from the Ruins they had become trapped in, the Unown pledged themselves to his line, just as they had done for past rulers. Sarthira would not fall like his brothers and became a just and fair ruler… though never a king. His Pokémon was an Arbok which also became the sigil of his House and later, his grandson Stalor would change his last name to Slytherin in honor of the serpent. After several generations Sarthira and Stalor's descendant Salazar Slytherin the First, or Salazar the Great, became a student under Merlin, learning how to go beyond mere friendship with Pokémon and becoming a trainer. Salazar the Great honored the Hogwarts House that bore his name by allowing his own family's sigil to be theirs.

Sadly, the madness of AZ still mingled in his bloodline and Salazar's son, Salazar the Second, tried to take control of the Castle Hogwarts. Salazar, along with his friends, fought the boy and all four gave their lives to defeat the Second. The cost was even greater for Salazar the First, whose name was stained by those that confused the actions of his son as those of his. The Slytherin Line continued through the ages, become eventually the Gaunt Line. Eventually the male line died off but it was through the female lines that it survived… though is the best and worst ways. Tom Riddle, the onetime Avalon Pokémon League Champion and nearly the Minister of Avalon, was of the elder line. The insanity of AZ was strong in him and like his forefathers he sought dominance of the world. He was struck down by the Heir of the younger Gaunt line, Lily Potter nee Evans. Thus, the last Heir of this line, the Heir of Slytherin and the Heir of AZ, is Lily's son, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

It is the final line, the youngest of AZ's sons, who offers the greatest amount of hope… or despair, depending on who you ask. Known as Rodrick, the youngest son made his way to Hoenn, where he discovered the great beast Aggron. Making this the sigil of his house, Rodrick, much like Stalor, changed his last name, becoming known as King Stalor Ironside and created the Ironside dynasty. The family ruled Hoenn for 500 years until, peacefully and with well wishes, the last crowned prince, Jonah the Bold or Jonah the Restless, surrendered the crowd and left to settle in the wilds of Johto to seek adventure. Jonah eventually settled in Olivine and his descendents became the Gym Leaders of Olivine.

The Line of Ironside would not be free of scandal and upheaval, however. Marie Ironside, eldest of the family and at that time Heir to the Ancient and Royal House of Ironside, fell in love with Kent Kenway, whose family will be discussed later in this collection. Marie's sons, Jack Kenway (the Father of Johto) and Jonas Kenway (the Fist of Johto) were the lead commanders during the Johto/Kanto War (or, as it is known in some circles, 'Kenway's Rebellion'). It remains to be seen if the combination of the Blood of AZ and the Blood of Kenway (known to not be the most stable and whose family tree is filled with warriors, assassins, and rebels) will see history repeat itself, though the fact that the brothers have already waged one war at such a young age (Jack being 23 and his brother 20 at the start of the war) does not bode well.

The final line of the AZ Bloodline is the remaining Ironside, Jasmine. Daughter of Oliver and Laurel Ironside, Jasmine's young life was forever altered when her parents were killed during the Pokémon League Massacre. Oliver and his wife were attempting to arrange peaceful talks with the Kanto Elite Four, to discuss how to end the unrest that had begun to rise up in Johto. Oroku Koga, in a rare moment of rashness, made a wild gesture his men took to mean 'attack' and the protestors, along with Oliver and Laurel, were killed where they stood. Jack Kenway, already a favorite cousin to Jasmine, adopted the girl, who renamed herself Jasmine Kenway. Jack became Regent of the House of Ironside, due to his own claim to the title, and swore to Jasmine he would destroy both the man and the place that had cost her parents their lives.

It is well known what happened next and many have reported young Jasmine smiled when she witnessed her adopted father Jack detonate the Pokémon League.

Though Jasmine did not fight in the Johto/Kanto War, all reports suggest that the strength and rage of the AZ Bloodline runs through her veins. Currently a 5th year at Olivine Point, Jasmine already is seen as a battle prodigy.

Harry Potter. Jack Kenway. Jonas Kenway. Jasmine Ironside-Kenway.

The four heirs of the House of AZ. Four sons… four descendants.

With hints of war brewing throughout the regions, one only has to look towards those four to know upon whose shoulders the fate of the world will rest upon.


	2. House Potter (Remus and Lucius)

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter

_Part 1_

_By Remus Lupin_

"Fire never dies. It merely lies in wait, smoldering, until the time is right for it to burst forth once more."

These are the words of House Potter and never has a family's lines been more true. The history of this ancient and noble house was forged in fire and much like the element they are masters of, the Potters burn bright. Of course, there have been times when the flames appeared ready to die out, only to spring forth once more, hotter than ever.

House Potter traces its lineage to Ignotus Peverell and the Age of Legends. It is written that once the great Godric Gryffindor held a winter festival in his hometown of Griflet's Hollow. The winds were cold but the food was rich, the furs thick, and the beer ever flowing. The only thing lacking was entertainment, for Godric had little love for the singing bards that had come to tell tales of which Godric himself had been a part of.

"Never am I allowed to be surprised anymore!" Godric complained. He sat in a fine oak chair, a leg of mutton in one hand and his great Arcanine sitting loyally beside him.

"There are few surprises left in the world, I suppose," his retainer stated.

"Nonsense!" Godric snapped, his fingers running along his mighty Arcaine's head. "My master Merlin showed that there are always surprises... even small ones." A twinkle in his eye, Godric commanded that the party goers should return the next day and bring with them something that might surprise and delight him. "He who can do this will earn the greatest of prizes."

Ignotus considered the challenge but realized there would be little he could do to match the more wealthy citizens of the Hollow. They could afford to have learned men work on the surprises for them, dedicating their full focus upon it. Ignotus had a family to feed and many orders to fulfill, for his pots and jars were in high demand that winter, and could not waste time pondering how to meet Godric's challenge.

Awakening the next morning, Ignotus made his way to the great stone oven he used to bake his wears, only to find that the stones had been disturbed. Moving the ashes from the previous day's burning, he was startled to find a small, long-nosed mouse Pokemon burrowed in the still glowing embers, happily asleep.

"Never have I seen something like you," Ignotus said, grabbing a large round jar and carefully gathering the Pokemon up and placing him inside. "Lord Godric will know what you are!"

Ignotus arrived at the festival crowds only to find much of the town already lined up, presenting their entries in the contest. To each one Godric merely waved his hand, dismissing them and their poor attempts to startle him. Wealthy land owners and the poorest of widows tried but none could succeed and soon Godric became moody, the jovial spirit that had led him to starting the festival in the first place leaving him.

"Who are you and what do you have here?" he grumbled at Ignotus, who stammered that he was the local potter. He tried to explain that he was not there to enter the contest but Godric, who had been tuning out the wild tales and fishy stories told in an attempt to build tension and make the entries more dramatic, did not hear him. No, Godric merely took the jar and shook it before ripping off the lid.

A plume of flames shot out of the jar and Godric bellowed as his beard was nearly singed completely off. The little Pokemon responsible for the attack had awoken during the festival and, finding his cozy new home shaken and the ceiling ripped off, had responded quickly and without provocation.

Ignotus wrung his hands and bit his lip and stammered out apologies. But Godric merely looked at the little Pokemon and let out a boisterous laugh.

"A small surprise, eh? The only things small about that are the Pokemon's size and the stubble that was once my beard!" Godric rose and patted Ignotus on the back, his voice booming out to the crowd. "Here is one that proves me right and my good retainer wrong! There are still surprises in the world, if one knows where to look." Rubbing his chin, Godric considered Ignotus for a moment before speaking. "I promised a reward must be given and what better reward than a surprise for him. On this day I dub thee Lord Ignotus Potter and make you and all those of your line to come the wardens and masters of Griflet's Hollow!"

Ignotus nearly fell to his knees in shock but Godric would not listen to his pleas that the reward was too much. He told the man, now known as 'Potter', that he had been seeking a good, strong, noble, yet also humble man to watch over the town, for Godric knew that his work at Hogwarts would make it impossible to do so.

To finalize Lord Potter's reign Godric gently lifted up the Pokemon that had supplied the flames and declared at it would be known as a Cyndaquil and it would become House Potter's sigil and family Pokemon.

_Part 2_

_by Lucius Malfoy_

House Potter. If they are held as the shining example of Avalon's olden ways and golden era than it is little wonder that this region has nearly been torn apart so many times. So many preach of House Potter being 'the fire', forever burning, but the truth is decidedly less poetic. The family is one that is forever teetering on the edge of ruin and extinction, only for lucky breaks to pull them from the cliff's edge time and again. One of these times fate's going to give them a shove instead of a tug and then we'll see in burning men can fly.

Many like to tell the silly little story about Ignotus and Godric. It is a fitting tale, I suppose... one of a foolish failure who manages to trick an oaf. Rest assure, if it had been the great Salazar Slytherin who was holding that festival, a little flash of flames would not have startled him.

What none bother to mention when telling the story of Ignotus Potter is the real reason he changed his last name. It wasn't because he was being honored or rubbish like that. No, he took the name Potter because the Percival Line had become so blackened by the acts of Ignotus' brothers that any baring that name were looked upon with disgust.

They don't like to mention the brothers when they tell the happy tales. I don't see why not... legends are suppose to teach young ones life lessons and there is much to learn about the elder Percival brothers. Take Antioch, the eldest. He was a great fighter and an even greater braggart. He claimed that he could win in any fight and that there was no man that could take him. I wonder what went through his head that dark night, after making that boast to the wrong sort of people. I know, of course, what went through his belly: a foot long hunting knife. Didn't stay there for long... and neither did Antoich's intestines.

Let us not forget the middle child, Cadmus. The romantics try to make his story tragic, claiming that his lady love was taken from him and that he surrendered his life when he realized it was the only way to be with her. Touching, I know, but not quite the truth. Cadmus' 'lady love' was a corpse, after all. I don't mean towards the end of the story either. No, sad little Cadmus fell in love with a rotting body and attempting to steal it away in the dead of the night. Unfortunately for him, the departed girl's uncles were guarding her. They gave Cadmus a touching wedding gift: a nice large stone upside his thick head. I'm sure he wishes they'd have buried her with the poor girl but it was a Potter's Field that awaited him... the same one where Antioch's gutted corpses was dropped, I'd wager.

I wonder if THAT is why Ignotus chose the name?

Those are just two rotted roots of a crumbling family tree. Time and time again the Potters had squandered what they were given. Some might say they were tempting fate, living for so long despite Death clearly trying to claim them. If so, I do hope the dear 'Boy-Who-Lived' doesn't suddenly become the "Boy-Who Croaked'.

_Part 3_

_by Remus Lupin_

Yes, it is true that the Potters have faced hard times. What family hasn't? Any that tries to claim that their tree has never suffered from bad apples is a liar. All long-lived families have black sheep and troubled times... and in Avalon we have a handful of blacksheep trying to hide the darkness of their wool.

But the Potter family, despite all hardships, continues to rise out of the ashes again and again. Disease, loss of wealth, disaster and death have all come for them and yet they still now burn. Thoughtout the ages people have looked upon the Potter family and scoffed, thinking that this would be the year when it all came crashing down. Each time they were dead wrong. Now they are doing it again with Harry, thinking that the task before him, of rebuilding House Potter, is an impossible one.

I don't know about you, but I know who I'm betting on.


	3. House Longbottom (Augusta Longbottom)

The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom

By Augusta Longbottom

I know there are those in Avalon who look upon my family and feel that we are a weak, soft house that rest too much on our past deeds. I admit I felt the same way at first. As a girl I had dreamed of marrying a Potter or a Black or even a Diggory, but never a Longbottom. They were not warriors who strode onto battlefields, winning wars and bringing glory to their house. They were the grass users, weak to the flame and the ice and much more. Even the name sounds like a joke. And even though I loved my husband with all my heart, I still mourned just a bit that he was not stronger and more determined.

But the Longbottoms have a secret. It isn't a dark secret, or a terrible one. No, this is a secret of success... and of true power. When I finally learned it I realized just how wrong I was about the House of Longbottom and how their strength was greater than any of the other families of Avalon. Pay attention and maybe you'll figure it out, once I am done.

The family Pokémon of the Longbottoms is the mighty Venasaur. There are several on the estate, sitting on their great hunches, watching all that pass by with half-lidded eyes. Most visitors comment about how they appear sluggish and lazy; I always laugh at that. So focused are they on the Venasaurs that they miss all the other Pokemon that gather around them, going about their lives. The Venasaur doesn't rest... it holds court and all others are its vassals. Why else would its flower be crowned if it were not king... or queen?

The history of the Longbottom clan is a paradox; if one were to try and count all the stories and tales in which our family was mentioned they would find their lives trickling away. To attempt such a feat is to try and count the stars in the sky or the grains of sand in the desert. And yet never once in those tales does a Longbottom serve as the lead. Oh, we fought in wars and stood up to the unjust and witnessed the impossible, but we were never in the center spotlight. We were off to the side and two steps back, observing... waiting. We are not the shapers of history, but the witnesses. Some might be bitter about that, but not us. We are happy with our lot.

Those few Longbottoms who have made something of a name for themselves always did so in the company of other heroes. Take the most famous, Sir Tarly Longbottom, who drove off the great Onix of the Lot. A mighty deed, to be sure, but only accomplished with the help of his brother-in-law Lord Richard Potter, whose Typlosion turned the sands to glass with its mighty inferno. That act allowed Sir Tarly's Venasaur to push the great rock snake back to Blackroot Bog, so that it would never bother Avalon again. That quest started the long history of friendship and brotherhood amongst the Longbottoms and Potters.

The heroes and nobles of history knew the worth of the Longbottoms. Our fellow lords and later gym leaders turned to our family first when they had a daughter to wed, hoping that she might become the next matriarch of Longbottom. The girls themselves might not be happy at first and whoever was chosen would look at her losing friends and wish she were them. I know I did, I'm ashamed to admit. But now when I look upon my friends, worn down with age, I know that their stares are no longer friendly but filled with jealous rage at what I was handed.

For that is the great secret of the Longbottom clan: we are gardeners. In our own home we nurture our kin and help them achieve their full potential. In the wild world we are like the sunflower, finding the brightest of lights and turning to face it, drinking in its warmth while others are forced to wait their turn. Any new rose introduced into our garden is pruned and replotted so that it might be more beautiful; in return, these pretty flowers help showcase the colors of those around them.

Other families concern themselves with having one shining light amongst a sea of dullness. Longbottoms create grand gardens were everyone plays their part, even if it is the merely serve as backdrop, in the name of making something bigger than themselves. We see what others cannot, ignore that which offers us little, and attract the attention of all that view us and our grandeur.

So say our words: "Both the weed and the rose grow from the same dirt. It is the Longbottoms who sees the difference."

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Note: One more family history before we move into some actual stories and legends! Next up will be 'Lily's First Pokémon', written by Lily Evans herself when she was just a young girl, explaining how she got her Torchic.


	4. House Kenway (Jonas Kenway)

The House of Kenway

By Jonas Kenway

Rogues. Thieves. Killers. Conmen. Tricksters. Murderers. Charlatans. Usurpers. Robbers. Criminals. Slayers. Terrorists. Assassins.

Many of these words have been pinned upon my family and my bloodline. Other regions look down upon us; the rich and powerful scorn us; the powerful sneer at us. They claim that the House of Kenway has no honor and no sense of tradition.

That's ok. They're right, you know. Each and every one of them. We are exactly what they think of us but unlike them, we don't hide our faults and our dark history… we embrace it. The House of Kenway has always moved against the current, refusing to listen to common sense or follow decorum. There is no need to or desire to. Such things go against everything we stand for. Shocking, I admit, but we're just wired differently from you good, decent folk. Of course, being wired differently means that when we look at you, we think all of you are the rogues and thieves and killers and conmen and etc and etc. What you see as chaos we see as order… and what you see as honor we see as lies told to disguise your own crimes.

So say what you want about us. Go right ahead. Just don't be surprised when it is our hands around your throat, choking the last bit of air out of you. Because while you have your honor and rules… we have our own. They call it the Law of the Jungle. They should call it the Law of Kenway.

Our family traces its lineage back to Edward the Grand during the Age of Legends. Edward was sailor who shipped off from Olivine when he was barely 16 years old, working as a cabin boy on a merchant vessel. Well, it started as a merchant vessel. After the captain ran into some trouble with some officials off the coast of Kanto he decided that he'd sell off some of the crew as slaves to bribe the men to let his ship go. Edward had a problem when he was singled out and expressed his displeasure in a rational, thoughtful manner: he gutted his captain and led a revolt against the Kanto ship.

Hmmm… seems rebelling against Kanto is in our blood.

After raiding the Kanto vessel for supplies and claiming the cargo of Pokémon meant for so rich lord in Cerulean, the crew decided that turning pirate was much more lucrative than staying merchant sailors. It was quickly put to a vote and Edward, though the youngest, was elected captain. Oh, scoff all you want, but the boy knew what he was doing and by the time he was 25 he was the most feared pirate in the southern seas. His rivals called him 'the Grand' but his crew came to associate him with his ship… _The Kenway_.

Eventually Edward did the smart thing and retired from a life of piracy. Figured out that it's one thing to be young and a scoundrel but pathetic to be 60 and still doing it. Assuming you live that long. He received a pardon from Johto (it wasn't any of their boats he was raiding, after all, and much of that gold ended up in their own hands away via the taverns and whorehouses), found a beautiful young wife and a home to raise his children. The eldest was Haythem… and he wasn't about to let his father be the only Kenway to become a Legend.

Where Edward was bold Haythem was cunning. Setting out into the world upon his 20th birthday, he traveled north until he came to the lands held by Lord Robert Cianwood. The tales differ on what happened next… some say that Lord Cianwood refused to allow Haythem to spend the night in his barn… others say that the boy was mocked by the Lord's daughter… a few tales say Lord Cianwood was a cruel man and that Haythem began his campaign to free the people. My brother Jack likes the think the last is true (he is a romantic, in his own blood-thirsty way) but I have my own theory: Haythem saw Lord Cianwood's estate and decided he wanted it for himself. That's how we Kenways are… we see something and our first response is to try and take it.

Whatever the case might be, Haythem waged a one-man war on Lord Cianwood. Crops were burned, money was paid to women to claim that the Lord was their secret lover (or maybe they just told the truth), several of the Lord's rarer Pokémon suddenly vanished. Haythem led a campaign of terror and fear until, at last, Lord Cianwood decided to challenge the young man to a battle. Stupid move, if you ask me; Haytham was young and strong, looking more like a noble than Cianwood, who was a fat drunk with a beard so thick he used it as a napkin. Take a guess who won… here's a hint: Haythem, after that battle, was forever known as Haythem the Conqueror and the Kenways became the Lords of Cianwood. Tales differ on what happened with the last Lord's daughter… but everyone knows not a drop of Cianwood blood is in my veins.

If Edward gave us our wealth and Haythem our home, it was the third Kenway, Haythem's son Connor, who gave us our strength. After all, it was Connor who journeyed deep into the eastern mountains and discovered the little green Pokémon that barely came up to his knee. A litter of them, their mother gone, facing the cruel world alone. Connor took them home, only realizing later on what treasure he had found. For these weren't some weak little creatures that couldn't put up a fight. No, when they finally evolved Connor realized these were the beasts of legend who could bring mountains crashing down and who could crush diamonds with their mighty jaws.

Tyranitars.

Ever since Connor, the Tyranitar has been the Family Pokémon of House Kenway. Our custom is a bit different than the other families, mind you. Where some give their Pokémon to their children like presents and others are forced to capture them, we Kenways understand that we are not the master of the Tyranitar but merely an ally. Each Kenway child must bow to the alpha male and female and be judged. I still remember my own judgment; I wasn't scared, as we'd been raised around those great beasts since we were babes, but there was still something that took your breath away when you knelt down and waited to see if you would be honored with a Pupitar of your own.

Some call them the 'Hammer of Kenway'. They would be right… they are our hammers and we are the arms that swings it.

So many noble and lordly families like to look down upon us, to scoff at our humble beginnings and our lack of love for the old ways. To them I merely say to piss off. Unlike those fools we do not rest on the laurels of our forefathers. I took the Ghost of Olivine with my own two hands. I broke the great Bruno's arms and watched as he begged for mercy before I planted my boot against that murderer's throat and smiled as his lungs withered. My brother rediscovered the Art of Speaking. It was Jack who found Koga, damn his soul to the foulest pits of hell, and avenged the deaths of Oliver and Laurel Ironside, our uncle and aunt. It was him, with me at his side, who stormed Sevii, conquered Victory Road and defeated Lance Blackthorn to secure Johto's freedom. Jack is now the rightful lord of three areas… four, if he hadn't given me Cianwood. I am the Fist of Johto… and Jack is the Father of us all.

He and I could have been kings. We aren't though; being king is too easy. Edward was right, of course, to retire, but Jack and I are still young… and there are rumblings of new threats to the world.

Perhaps soon other regions will learn the same lesson Kanto did: When the House of Kenway arrives at your doorstep, you either bend the knee or die. For the Kenways no longer fight alone. We have found others…

"_NOW this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky,  
>And the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die.<em>

_As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back;  
>For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."<em>

_-The Law for the Wolves and The Creed of the Sons of Johto_


End file.
